Minight Visitor
by Mistress Storm
Summary: As Sasuke watches Naruko sleep, he thinks about his feelings for her. Sasu/Naru fluffy one-shot


**Title:** Midnight Visitor

**Author:** Red Torch

**Summary:** As Sasuke watches Naruko sleep, he thinks about his feelings for her. (Sasu/Naru fluffy one-shot)

**Warning:**FemNaruto! OC Sasuke! If you have a problem with that, then let me point out something – the back button's not only there for decoration, you know.

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone else find writing disclaimers pointless? I mean, come on, if you really did own it, why would you be wasting you time writing FANFICTION? But, so I don't get sued: Nope, I don't own Naru-chan and all his little buddies.

**Midnight Visitor**

Naruko leaned against the pillows of her bed, rubbing her tired eyes. She glanced at the clock. 1:30 AM. She yawned, but continued reading her book. This was the only time she had to read it, and she was only a little sleepy. . . Falling back on her pillows, Naruko fell into a much needed sleep, the book still open on her stomach, and her radio still playing softly on her night stand.

_Ooooh_

There was a quiet 'thump' outside, as Sasuke leapt out of the well. His foot falls quiet, the Uchiha made his way to Naruko's window, to make sure she was okay, like he did every night.

_I'll be waiting just around _

_The corner of your eye _

Jumping silently onto the window sill and then landing on the floor softly, Sasuke walked over to Naruko's bed, a small smile on his face. 'Naruko,' he thought as he sat beside her on the bed, picking up the book, 'you really need to learn when to stop pushing yourself.'

He put a book mark she had left on the night stand in the book, placed it on her desk, and sat on the edge of the bed for a while; just looking into Naruko's sleeping face. He carefully moved a strand of her soft golden blond hair and smiled.

_If you knew how many nights _

_I've been sitting by your bed _

_Running fingers through your hair _

_While you're asleep _

He sighed quietly, thinking back on all the times they have had together, all the dangers they have faced. It almost amazed him that she was still here with him after all that.

_Every time I call your name _

_Or softly whisper in your ear _

_You turn around to look for me _

_And no one's there _

_Where ever you are _

_Where ever you go - _

_I'll be around. _

_I'll be around, _

_just want you to know, _

_Just want you to know! _

He gently traced Naruko's features with a soft finger. 'I wonder,' he thought, biting his bottom lip gently, 'if she knows how much I want to protect her and keep her safe. . . Is that why she's still with me? She trusts me?' He smiled. 'I hope she does. And I hope she knows I'm always here for her.'

_If you're lost without me _

_Wondering where I might be _

_I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye _

_Like an angel watching _

_Meet me when you're dreaming _

_I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye_

'I'd do anything for her. . .'

_I could be your pot of gold _

_Everything you're wishing for, _

_But do you really want to find _

_The rainbows end _

_Find the rainbows end! _

_Let me know and I'll come true _

_I will give my all to you _

_But don't let anybody take _

_Your dream away _

_Take your dream away! _

_'I hope she knows that too.' _

_*Where ever you are _

_Where ever you go - _

_I'll be around. _

_I'll be around, _

_just want you to know _

_Yeah, want you to know!_

'And that I care for her. . . Even though I sometimes don't show it.'

_Oh! _

_If you're lost without me _

_Wondering where I might be _

_I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye _

_(The corner of you eye) _

_Like an angel watching _

_Meet me when you're dreaming _

_I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye _

_(The corner of you eye!) _

Suddenly, the radio which was still playing softly caught Sasuke's ear. He gently took Naruko's hand and listened.

_There's a song playing in every heart beating _

_In a key that unlocks every door _

_Oooh! _

_There's a time for knowing what's behind the curtain _

_And it's all you're wishing for! _

_It's all your wishing for! _

_If you're lost without me. _

_Wondren' where I might be. _

_I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye! _

_The corner of you eye! _

_If you're lost without me. _

_Wondren' where I might be. _

_I'll be waiting just around the corner of you eye! _

_The corner of your eye! _

He smiled softly, and sang gently along with the song; singing to the sleeping Naruko.

_"If you're lost without me _

_Wondering where I might be! _

_I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye _

_(The corner of your eye!) _

_Like an angel watching! _

_Meet me when you're dreaming! _

_I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye." _

Letting go of her hand, he brushed his lips and hers together, in a feather light kiss. Smiling to himself, he crawled out the window, and went back through the well.

_The corner of you eye _


End file.
